


Sign on the Dotted Line

by redradioflyer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Erotic choking?, M/M, incubus au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: Alfred has always wanted to be a professional baseball player, but life got in the way. After catching the sent of sulfur and a flash of red eyes on the subway, an incubus shows up to offer Alfred a very rare deal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2P America has been renamed Cyrus!

Alfred wonders if there is a word for seeing something strange on the edge of your vision but finding nothing there when you turn to look.

He desperately needs a word for that right now.

At first, he had thought it was a product of a sleep deprived, slightly hung-over mind. He had been on the subway and had been convinced he’d seen a pair of eyes- deep red with pupils slit like a cat’s-trained on him as he turned his head to look up at the name of the next station. It had startled him but when he turned again to look, there was only a man standing there, bit shorter than him with maroon hair. His eyes were decidedly quite normal- though he gave Alfred something like a leer when he noticed the other looking.

This hadn’t been that startling- to add to the moment the almost sulfuric scent in the air... Still, that prickling sensation like someone was watching you on the train was a normal enough feeling, but he couldn’t get the thought of those eyes out of his mind.

The rest of the week is worse. At his desk, he swears he sees a curling almost snake like  _something_ in the edge of his vision. At the grocery store, he sees a glimpse of someone he swears has horns. A moment later no one is there. As he gets on the elevator to his apartment one night, he sees wings- black and large- stretch out right as the door to the elevator is closing. All week, it’s the same- a flash of red here, a curl of what must be a tail there, someone with horns and wings lurking somewhere in his periphery. One morning his own reflection even revolts and for a briefest moment he’s sure that he sees fangs in his own mouth.

He feels like he’s going crazy. After the fangs in the mirror thing, he decides perhaps it’s some kind of flu or bug and maybe he’s feverish. He doesn’t feel feverish, but he thinks pretending to have one is better than trying to deal with delusions. Only once throughout the day does he see anything amiss- something at his window and rattling the glass- but on an seventh floor apartment such as his is, it is most likely just birds. That is what he decides before curling up in bed for a fitful sleep.

—

His dreams that night are erotic. There’s a man with sharp eyes and sharper teeth dancing with him. The man is wearing something a romantic hero might wear- Alfred doesn’t have a good point of reference, and the closest he can come up with is Westley from  _The Princess Bride_. His hair is short around his face, and he wears a black mask over his eyes. His shirt is loose, flowing, a lacing up the middle to tighten the collar, but the cord isn’t tied so it falls open to show his chest. When the other pulls him closer as they glide, Alfred realizes that his pants are very tight in contrast to the loose shirt.

The dream man kisses him, hot and slow, as their dance turns into something decidedly less innocent. His hands slide over Alfred’s body and gently pull his clothes off.  It’s not nearly as kinky (or nearly as disorienting or strange) as some of his other dreams are, but he’s overwhelmed. Everything feels so real- the nip of teeth on his lips, fingers in his hair, the solid weight of him pressed close.

There’s a teasing glint to his eyes, and Alfred makes a face at him before pulling him down to a plush bed that’s just… there rather suddenly. That’s how dreams are, he reasons. He pulls the other down with him, feeling warm breath on his cheek and jaw. The dream man strokes his hands over his chest and kisses at his neck. Alfred is content to lie back and be pleasured. He’d already realized this was a dream- rather lucid but still a dream- and he doesn’t see the point of pleasuring someone who isn’t strictly ‘real.’

Alfred arches, letting the other pull his clothes away. The dream man kisses his chest, strokes his thighs, rolls his hips down against him teasingly. Alfred submits to it: he moans and arches into the gentle caressing hands and the hot kisses.

Then the dream man leans close and speaks in a sultry voice right against his ear, “Do you want more?”

Alfred moans in response and nods fervently. “Ohhhh yes please.”

The man pulls back and grins down at him, the expression almost predatory. It makes Alfred shiver with anticipation. The man smiles and says, “Then wake up.”

It’s hardly the sexy come-on that he is expecting, but his eyes come open instantly.

He sits up a little, moaning as his boxers rub against his hard-on. Well, that’s uncomfortable. Waking up before the good stuff always sucks. As he moves to get up to go deal with the issue in the bathroom, he finally notices the presence in the room. He can feel eyes on him, and it only takes one glance around the room to find them. There are eyes flashing in the dark, reflecting the light like a cat’s eyes would. That does not bode well for him, he suspects.

Alfred scrambles back against the headboard and grabs the baseball bat propped up against his wall near his bed. He stumbles to his feet, and he pants softly- terror has knocked the breath from him. He flips the lamp at his bedside on, but it’s too weak to fully illuminate the room. The intruder presses back into the shadows, but he looks  _ _huge__. It takes a moment for Alfred to find his voice.

“Who are you?? What are you doing in my apartment?”

The voice he hears in response is the same one from his dreams- smooth and sensual.

“I’m here to make a deal, if you’re so inclined.” The figure in the shadows steps out into the ring of light then, hands raised in a gesture of surrender. “I mean no harm to you~”

As the other reveals himself, Alfred’s eyes go wide- the intruder isn’t actually huge. As it turns out, the bulk and height of his shadowed form are actually just large black wings. He’s got curling horns protruding out of maroon hair, and he also has claws and sharp fangs. There’s a flash of a split, snake-like tongue when he speaks, and Alfred desperately hopes he is only imagining it all. A tail curls in the air, sleek and black, and he realizes vaguely that  he’s seen a more human version of this face on the train a week ago when this all started. Unnervingly, the intruder is naked.

Alfred laughs, but it sounds a bit hysterical.

“What the hell are you???” 

The creature smiles at him and moves to sit at his desk chair. He pulls his wings in tight and close as if he’s trying to appear less threatening. It doesn’t help very much with those red, slit-pupil eyes staring him down.

“I’m an Incubus, I think you’d say.” He gestures for Alfred to sit down as well.

Alfred does, slowly, afraid that denying this demon would be detrimental to his health.

“An incubus…” he pauses. “I thought those… um…. Only visited women?” He gestures at him vaguely. “I thought it was something different for dudes. You know, softer and curvier and, well, female.”

The demon laughs. “Oh humans are so cute. You envision a demon that is hellbent on tainting mankind with sins of the flesh but you think we don’t like doing it in a more… homosexy style~” His expression is lewd, and his eyes travel appreciatively over Alfred. “We don’t have strict sexes the way that you humans do anyhow.”  His body starts to soften, change, breasts appearing on his chest and hair growing longer. When he speaks again, his voice is that of a woman. “If you’d rather I be a woman, I can manage that as well.” 

Alfred blinks, and disorienting enough, the demon is a man again, just the same as before. His mouth is dry, and he grips his bat. The demon stands and moves closer. He climbs onto the bed and waits there on all fours as though he intends to crawl toward him any moment now. Despite how frightened Alfred is, the sight of him sends a thrill of arousal through him.

“Okay okay so you’re some kind of shape shifting sex monster. Whaddya want with me??”

The demon’s tail moves, sliding along the edge of the bed. “I’m going to make you an offer. Which is why I come to you in such a frightening way, little Alfred. I’m quite afraid to strike a deal it requires me to be honest about the… terms of service. This is my original form.”

 Alfred pales a bit. “Y-you know my name…”

The demon nods and brushes his tail over Alfred’s knees. “Yes, well, there are perks to being supernatural after all.”

After a deep breath, Alfred sorts his thoughts. He presses his back against the headboard and pulls his legs up to his chest, trying to make himself smaller. “A-alright, just… tell me your name and what you’re here for so you can leave…?” He looks hopeful, sincerely doubting that there was a way to convince a demon to just… walk away.

Here’s to hoping though.

“My name? My oldest name is too difficult in your language. My oldest human name is Cyrus- though you’re free to give me a new name if you’d like. I’ve come to offer you a partnership- you’d become my regular… shall I say meal ticket, and you would be granted one desire. I’d say you should make it big.” He crawls closer and trails clawed fingertips along the bedspread. “One wish and regular sexual gratification for you~”

“R-right…” Alfred swallows and looks down at his hands. “But uh… I thought incubus-succubus thingies  _killed_ people by sleeping with them…”

Up close, Alfred can better take in Cyrus’s features, and though he’s still frightened, another part of him is perversely very interested in this demon and his ‘deal.’ He is by no means unattractive and the almost cat-like grace of him has Alfred a bit mesmerized.

“No, not quite. We feed on human life force. Well,” Cyrus smiles, fingers drifting onto Alfred’s calf now. He strokes his skin gently. “We can. But it requires sleeping with someone repeatedly and often over a short period of time. You humans seem to think that life force is like sand in an hour glass- every bit of sand lost is like a second ticked away and gone. In reality, life force is more like blood. You can lose some, it might make you sleepy or weak, but if given time, it’ll replenish.” 

This explanation seems simple enough. Alfred swallows around the knot in his throat.

“So you wouldn’t kill me but you’d eat my soul… I mean that’s what demons want right??”

Alfred watches his hand for a moment before nudging it with the end of his bat to make the other stop touching him.

“No,” says the demon with a pout. “Well, yes, some types of demons do but not my kind. I don’t steal souls. I feed on you, yes, but I don’t take your eternal soul. I’d have no use for it.” He curls his tail around Alfred’s ankle. “I swear, the worst you’ll suffer is perhaps fatigue and weakness after the nights that you … entertain me~”

“The deal sounds… well. Good.” Alfred’s eyes narrow. “Too good. Why would you do that? Not out of goodness I bet.” He tries to ignore the tail that’s now snaking up his calf under his pajama pants.

Cyrus moves closer to him and locks eyes with him. The general effect, from where Alfred’s sitting, is similar to whirlpool. He is being sucked in.

“It’s true I don’t make contracts with all of my bed partners- of which there are many I assure you- but you have something that I want~”

“Which is?” Alfred says, shivering.

 Cyrus uses his tail to pull Alfred’s leg away from his chest, and he places a hand on his other knee to press it down flat on the bed. Alfred watches, open mouth, as Cyrus crawls over him and spreads his wings a bit again. The demon reaches out to him, and Alfred is too mesmerized to move. Fingers, impossibly gentle despite the wicked claws he has, stroke over his cheek. Alfred’s breath catches- how can one person…well creature be so attractive?

“I want your face.”

For a moment, Alfred thinks the other is going to kiss him, and he is stock still as the other leans close. Their noses are touching

“Uhm,” he says. “That sounds incredibly painful and bloody…”

Cyrus laughs, and he’s close enough now that Alfred can feel his breath against his lips. Close enough to see the humor in his strange red eyes

“I wouldn’t rip it off, silly. When I couple with someone Alfred, I can remember certain pieces exactly and copy them- maybe after I sleep with a woman I can remember and perfectly mimic the shape of her mouth or the curve of her nose or the shape of her hands.” He trails the tip of one claw along Alfred’s jaw, openly appreciating Alfred’s face. “But it’s only one or two small things. I’m not a shape shifter who can simply copy anything I want. Perhaps if I slept with you tonight I’d capture the arch to your eyebrows and the color of your hair.”

Alfred’s eyes are wide, and his cheeks are red. A shiver runs through him, and he is trying to fight off the rush of arousal that he gets from being the sole focus of such a formidable yet attractive man.

“B-but… if you do it with me more than once…” Alfred says, finally catching on. “You can remember and mimic more than just one or two things about me…”

“Bingo~” Cyrus says and leans in to gently kiss the edge of his mouth. “It’s a long process, to copy so much about a person. Demons make contracts to get the things they need from humans- my species needs variety- many faces, many features, many smiles- to attract and enthrall our… one night stands. I am old and I can cater to most fantasies my humans have, but for the younger ones, well, it’s harder for them.”

Alfred feels that tail curling around his thigh now, and he shivers.

“Why me?” he asks, finally reaching up curiously to touch his horns.  

The demon grins and leans his head into Alfred’s touch. “Because you have that All-American boy-next-door feel. Your sweet smile would really help on the shyer bookish types, you know. And your eyes, oh Alfred, they’re the loveliest shade of blue.”

“Um,” Alfred says as he turns red. “I guess.” There’s a pause while he considers this, and Cyrus takes the quiet moment as a chance to slide his hands up along Alfred’s chest and tug him further down on the bed.

“I can say no  right? And you’ll just leave?”

“Hmmm, yes, probably,” Cyrus says as he caresses his chest. “You could even try to kill me. But before you chase down a copy of the  _Malleus Maleficarum_  I can tell you that a lot of information about how to deal incubus are inaccurate. I mean, sure, some of the stuff in the old Witches’ Hammer is true, but everyone has a lucky guess or two.”

Alfred blinks up at him in confusion at this- he’d never heard of the  _Malleus Maleficarum_ anyhow.

“But how… how do I know this isn’t some elabora—.” Suddenly Cyrus has found and twisted a nipple teasingly, and his words turn into a moan. When he steadies himself again, he continues. “E-elaborate lie… how do I know you won’t kill me?”

“Well, there is an account in a book you could read.  _De Nugis Curialium _.__ It tells of the incubus Meridiana- in female form- engaging long term with a priest to help him become Pope.” He laughs again. “Though I’m not sure that’s in English. It would still hinge on if you trusted my source, because there are many sources out there with conflicting stories.” After he says this, he leans down and licks at his jaw line. One of his hands finally push up into Alfred’s shirt.

With a whine of pleasure, Alfred starts to squirm beneath him and shiver. He enjoys the touches for a moment before he tries weakly to push him off, and Cyrus pulls back just a bit to blink down at him.

“Have you reached your decision then, little Alfred?”

“Erm… maybe one last question…. Who was the last person that you contracted and why?”

A smug, self satisfied expression settles onto the demon’s face. “You know her, I think.”

Then before Alfred’s eyes, the demon changes again, and his form softens into smooth pale skin and long curling blond hair. As the face changes, Alfred suddenly realizes that he does, indeed, know this face.

“Madeline Williams??!” he asks, incredulous. “That actress model type I’ve been seeing on TV so much??? She contracted you?”

Cyrus nods. His tail has hooked around the waistband of his pants and is tugging them down. “I only contract with the best, and she had so much potential.” He arches a brow as his body fades slowly back into his original form. “So before you make some kind of crack about who she had to sleep with to get to the top, I’ll say this- if your world was kinder, she would never have needed me. She is very lovely and very talented. She’s also young, and she knows breaking into the business at her age was the easiest way to break in for a woman- while she has her youthful beauty still about her.”

Slowly, Alfred nods, though by now his hands are gripping at Cyrus, and he’s panting in pleasure. It’s rather clear that he’s already been utterly seduced, and at the very least, Cyrus wouldn’t go home without a good meal. The contract, that was the only thing left to work out. Alfred looks over to the baseball bat that ended up slightly hidden under the comforter now. He feels a pang of longing- he’d always wanted to be a baseball player in the major leagues. In high school, he’d been one of the best, and in university he’d been the pride of his intramural sports team.

Despite his skill with the game, he’d never managed to get the attention of the right people, and here he is now- working a company desk job that he hated more often than he liked it.

“If I wanted to…” He moves to grip that bat gently in his fingers. “If I wanted to be a Major League Baseball player, could you get me there?”

Cyrus’s eyes are bright now, and his grin is wide. Alfred can’t help but think it’s the grin of a predator about to catch its prey.

“I can. Keep in mind though- I’m not a genie. It won’t happen overnight. I can boost your speed, your physical prowess, your skills, and I can get you noticed by the right people, manipulate things a bit when I need to. I’ll make sure you miss no chances. It could take a while for this contract to run its course, but you could be one of the greatest players if you had the position and opportunity to try.” He drags Alfred’s pants down around his ankles and is trying to squirm them off. “I always pick those with a strong spirit to contract. Those types are a delicacy.”

Alfred shivers at the expression his face, but really what did he have to lose? He is being offered sex- from a being that can shift into whatever form he wants even-, his dream job, and a bit of supernatural assistance. Letting someone copy his face well, it doesn’t seem that bad in comparison.

“O-oh…” he nods at this. “W-well umm,” he pauses again to tilt his head for Cyrus who is currently leaving a trail of searing kisses along his neck. “I guess…. I guess I’ll do it then. I’ll take your contract.”

“Good,” Cyrus purrs and pulls back to stare down at him. “Sealing a contract with me requires more than just a signature or a kiss or a handshake though~” he says, suddenly pressing his palm down against Alfred’s cock. “If you know what I mean. Are you ready to start?”

Alfred moans and arches at the touch, and he finally nods.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m ready.”  


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred has never felt more picked apart than he does now. He gasps as a clawed hand drags him lower on the bed until he’s fully stretched out beneath the incubus. The look in the creature’s eyes is hungry and sharp, sizing him up. Although Alfred is by no means a virgin he’s also not the most experienced either. He’d been with women and even a few men, but those encounters are far and few between. It often seems to be the case for Alfred that he’s only realized someone was coming onto him long after the moment has passed.

Regardless, it wouldn’t matter- Cyrus has a lot of experience under his belt, and it’s making Alfred feel more than a little out of his depth.

“H-how old are you…?” he finally asks as Cyrus leans down to kiss his jaw and slide his hands over his chest.

The demon’s breath is hot against his neck when he answers.

“It would frighten you to know,” he purrs and starts to nibble at his neck.

Suddenly he uses his fangs, a sharp bite that makes Alfred arch up and cry out.

“N-no!” Alfred says softly, though he’s startled by how good it had felt. “No fangs, no vampire business- I’m already having sex with a demon. No need to make it weirder.”

Cyrus laughs and pulls back to stare down at him.

“No fangs then~” he coos, tail sliding between Alfred’s thighs and rubbing against his entrance. “What else don’t you want then?”

For a moment, Alfred can’t think clearly, parting his thighs a bit more for the teasing touch. Okay, so the tail could stay. “M-mostly the claws and the slit pupil thing- it’s like super freaking me out.”

“Alright then.” Cyrus blinks and then his pupils are normal and round, though his eye color is still a burning red. He is moving down again to lick and bite at his neck with much more human-like teeth. After he settles down between his thighs, he presses a bottle of lube into his hand. “Get this open for me yeah~?”

Alfred fumbles with it and wonders where he was keeping it. The thought comes to mind that he may have planted it in the room, somewhere close, and it’s a frightening realization. Alfred pushes the thought out of his head- he has already made the deal and he isn’t going to wimp out now.  

Cyrus holds out his hand, and Alfred pours lube onto his fingers. He gasps as arches as Cyrus moves just enough to slick Alfred’s entrance first before pressing a finger into him.

Beneath him, Alfred shivers and tenses a bit. “Can you just g-get this part over quick….? It’s too embarrassing.” He turns his face toward the pillow and is seemingly trying to hide his face. Being stretched, especially when someone was watching him so close, always makes him incredibly self conscious.

“You want faster?” Cyrus asks and pushes another finger in and starts to move them both in and out, finding a steady, deep rhythm. “I can give you more~”

Alfred nods and reaches a hand up to grab one of his horns to drag him down. “Y-yes, Yes more,” he mumbles, nudging their noses together. It’s embarrassing, so embarrassing, but it wouldn’t be so bad if they kissed. Alfred loves kissing, and in this case, closing his eyes and submitting to a deep kiss seems like it’d make this a lot less awkward. 

 Even with the other’s fingers in him, though, Alfred hesitates- this is about sex. That much is obvious. Would a demon be interested in something like kissing? In the end, Alfred just drags him down a little more, using the horns like handle bars, and glances at Cyrus’s lips before nudging their noses together a second time. He’d give the invitation and let the demon accept if he wanted.

“Are you shy~?” the demon purrs as he pulls his fingers free. “How sweet.”

Alfred moans at the loss of his fingers, but soon they’re replaced by his tail. It’s thicker than his fingers, and the feeling of it squirming against him before pushing in fully is strange.

Strange but incredibly  _ _good.__

Before he can say or do anything else, Cyrus finally takes the invitation and slams their lips together. Instantly, his tail is moving faster, deep and steady. He curls the tip of it just so, and Alfred is too overwhelmed to even kiss back. He’s reduced to writhing and gasping in surprised pleasure while the demon above him claims his mouth.

Just when Alfred thinks he’s at his breaking point, Cyrus pulls his tail free. Alfred bites down on Cyrus’s lip and groans in displeasure. The bite is a bit rougher than he’d intended, but if the eager growl he gets in response is any clue, the demon likes it.

“Don’t get too angry with me, lil golden boy,” Cyrus coos as he pushes his legs further apart. “I can go more than once. You’re going to be very sore after tonight.”

“Prove it,” Alfred says, challenge flashing in his eyes. His embarrassment is melting away in the heat of the moment, and he’s becoming needy. Prolonged teasing isn’t something that Alfred is particularly used to dealing with.

“Oh, I intend to~” Cyrus says as he shoves his cock into him. It’s not gentle or slow, but that sort of sex could come later.

Alfred arches sharply and shouts in pleasure-pain. There’s a look on Cyrus’s face, a glint in his eyes and a set to his mouth- that confirms that the demon does not intend to be gentle this time. The thought of it sends a thrill of excitement through him. Alfred has never considered himself to be particularly kinky, but he is reevaluating that now. Cyrus spreads his wings wide, one of them around the lamp. It illuminates the rough skin of his black, bat-like wings, and for a moment, Alfred is distracted enough to reach for them. Halfway through the motion, Cyrus pulls out almost completely and slams roughly back into him.

It gains him another loud shout of pained pleasure, and he turns his face back to Cyrus’s.

“Fuck,” Alfred says, voice hoarse and thick. “Fuck, you’re being so rough…!”

Cyrus grins as he lifts Alfred’s hips, folding him upwards enough that he’s in complete control. Alfred is forced to move his arms out to the side to grip at the edge of the bed for anchor.

“I’m plundering what’s mine~” Cyrus tells him, sliding fingers along his jaw.

Even though the claws are gone, Alfred can almost feel them. He closes his eyes and leans his face toward the gentle touch. The sweetness of the moment doesn’t last. Cyrus slams into him again, and Alfred moans loud. Rough fingers grab his chin and turn his face back up. The position- folded up this way- is almost uncomfortable, but the thrusts strike deep. Alfred wouldn’t last like this.

“You’ll look at me while I fuck you. I want to watch your eyes, your face, your mouth. Keep your face up and your eyes open.” Perhaps Cyrus realizes how impossible that request is, and he smirks at him, amusement in his eyes. “Well as much as you can.”

Alfred nods and Cyrus’s hand slides down to his throat. He feels the tail curled around his thigh, helping support his weight. Cyrus flexes his fingers against his skin, and Alfred keeps his eyes focused on Cyrus’s face like he’d been told too. This seems to please Cyrus who starts a rough but slow pace. With each thrust, Alfred is shoved against the pillows, but he doesn’t mind. He’s overwhelmed by how amazing it feels like this, and he digs his head back against the pillows. Forgetting himself the first time, his eyes close tight as he focuses only on the feel of him. After a moment, the hand on his throat tightens, and then he can barely breathe. He thrashes for a moment, struggling for breath. It feels utterly amazing, short of breath like that. In surprise- partially from the choking but also the shock of how good it’d felt-, he looks back up at Cyrus. As soon as he does the fingers ease up, and Cyrus grins at him.

“Ohhhhh,” he groans, catching up to the game. “But… but…” He is trying to move to get more from him, but the position makes it impossible. “I-I want it… I-It felt…. Fuck…!”

Cyrus’s eyes light up at his words, and instantly his hips speed up. After a moment, the pressure on his throat returns, and he thrashes and gasps beneath Cyrus. He can’t get enough air into his lungs now, and he can feel something new now, like someone pricking at his mind. He looks up into the demon’s face, and the expression he’s met with is lustful and hungry. It’s dragging him in.

This must be what being fed on is like.

The new sensation doesn’t distract him that much though. The fingers on his throat tighten a bit again, and all Alfred wants is to get enough air into his lungs to beg him for more. Perhaps his body says enough for him, because Cyrus’s tail moves to curl around his cock, clenching just a bit. Suddenly he can’t seem to think: between the merciless pounding thrusts, the tail clenching and working over his painfully hard cock, the fingers digging into his throat. He’s reduced to a gasping thrashing mess beneath him.

It only takes a few moments before his whole body jerks and tenses, and he’s clawing at the sheets. His vision goes white, but the other doesn’t stop until he’s milked Alfred dry.

When he finally slows and stops, Alfred collapses back against the pillows utterly boneless.

“Wow,” Alfred murmurs. “That was…”

“Yes,” Cyrus says, smug. “I thought it must be. But now~”

As Cyrus turns him over onto his stomach, Alfred realizes that the demon is still hard. He clearly hasn’t come yet.

“You have insane stamina,” Alfred says, as the demon presses him down into the bed. His orgasm has made him pliant in the demon’s hands, and he lets the other shove his face down into a pillow. Alfred squirms as the other pushes his thighs farther apart.

Once again the first thrust is rough, Cyrus’s cock shoved deep and rough into him. Alfred cries out and grips at the sheets. There’s a moment where the only sound in the room is Alfred’s harsh breathing before Cyrus  pins his wrists down above his head. He’s glad for the pillow at least, nuzzling his face into it. The peace only lasts a moment.

Cyrus still seems intent on plundering and controlling, and his thrusts are deep, rough, and quick. Alfred feels exhausted, and it normally takes him a while to get stiff again after an orgasm. But this time… this time he’s already feeling himself getting hard, and the feel of his cock rubbing against the warm sheets isn’t helping matters. Soon, the tail is on him again, curling and teasing his cock while Cyrus fucks him into the pillows. 

His second climax is sudden, unexpected, and he writhes beneath him until he feels Cyrus finally spilling deep inside him. It answers the question that he had at least- do demon’s have semen? It turns out that they do.

After a quiet moment of just laying together joined, Cyrus finally pulls out of him and curls into bed next to him. Although Alfred feels utterly exhausted now, Cyrus is clearly refreshed and energized. The wings fade and disappear and then the horns. The incubus is melting into a simply human state now to make it easier to lay down and cuddle Alfred close.

Even if Cyrus is a demon, Alfred enjoys snuggling afterwards. He melts into his arms and molds himself against him. Honestly, he’s at a loss as to what he should say after sex like that, so he just enjoys the warmth and intimacy of it.

When he finally looks up at Cyrus again, he notices that his eyes are strange, a subtle change in shape in progress. When the demon finally opens his eyes, they are a lovely shade of blue. Those eyes are familiar to him, and it only takes a moment for Alfred to realize why. When it hits him, he shivers and feels the first spike of apprehension over the deal he’d just made.

The eyes that he is looking into now are his own. He sees them in the mirror every day and now they are on the incubus’s face. There’s a quick but short-lived wave of uncertainty. What if he’d done the wrong thing?

Cyrus blinks twice and his eyes are back to how they were before.

“I’m glad you made this deal,” he says softly as he tugs him closer. “We’re going to get on splendidly.”

Alfred nuzzles his face into the crook of the other’s neck and hums. He’s not quite so sure but he’s exhausted. He’d worry over the decision later.

For now he drifts into a warm dreamless sleep.


End file.
